(a) Field
The present disclosure relates to a gate driving circuit, a driving method of the gate driving circuit, and a display device including the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display device having an integrated gate driver.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Display devices that are currently on the market generally include organic light emitting devices, plasma display devices, electrophoretic displays, and liquid crystal displays.
The liquid crystal display is widely used in display devices. The liquid crystal display has two display panels on which field generating electrodes (such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode) are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display panels. In the liquid crystal display, a voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes to form an electric field in the liquid crystal layer. The electric field determines the alignment of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer and controls the polarization of incident light through the liquid crystal layer, thereby displaying images.
A gate driver and a data driver are usually included in the display device. The gate driver may be patterned along with gate lines, data lines, and thin film transistors. Accordingly, the gate driver may be integrated into the display device. Since the integrated gate driver does not require an additional gate driving chip, manufacturing costs may be reduced.
However, to improve the reliability of the driving circuit of a large-sized display device and to reduce leakage current, a large number of transistors may be required. As such, the area of the driving circuit may increase. Also, the manufacturing yield may deteriorate since a large number of transistors are fabricated.